A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of safety helmets and more specifically access holes in the safety helmet and methods and apparatuses for facilitating use of such helmets.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to provide a helmet for protecting a person's head. Helmets may take many forms, such as a hard hat for use in construction and other areas. Another usage of helmets may pertain to operating a motorized vehicle, such as a car or motorcycle. Still other uses may include wearing safety helmets while operating a bicycle, skateboard or other wheeled device. In this manner, helmets are known to protect a person from injury.
One aspect of helmet usage relates to a person's hair and in particular to hair having a relatively long length. Typically, the operator or user of the helmet may pin up their hair if they know that they will be using a helmet. Others may simply allow their hair to extend out from the bottom of the helmet. This can create an undesirable situation as when the operator, for example, is operating a motorcycle. The wind created by movement of the motorcycle may cause the person's hair, extending from beneath the helmet, to be blown wildly about. While it is known to provide helmets having apertures or holes through which long hair can be passed so as to extend outside the helmet surface, there is still need for apparatus and methods for assisting the associated user in passing his or her hair through the aperture in the helmet
The subject invention addresses difficulties in passing hair, namely a ponytail, through a helmet having an aperture for receiving the ponytail.